


Abundant of Denial

by HiddenEye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BOM!Keith, Father figures bom, Humour, Keith is eternally embarrassed, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: “I was simply pointing out how you don't usually expose about yourself in front of strangers.”“I don't.”“Nothing to be ashamed of, as you see,” Ulaz continued, and his light tone made Keith tense more. “The Blade doesn't forbid relationships.”-Keith couldn't escape the type of interrogation the members of the Blade would give him even if he wanted to, especially if this had to do with his lack of personal life.Sequel toconstant state of the damned





	Abundant of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to the [other bom keith fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9538829) I've written, and this idea was something that had been going on for a while and I've only decided to write it down recently.
> 
> And yes, Ulaz is here 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You admire him.”

Such words had been the last thing Keith thought would come out of Ulaz's mouth, and it took all of his training to not square his shoulders out of surprise as he glanced at the Galra beside him, who kept his eyes on the same scene they had been watching for the past few doboshes. “Who?”

The corners of his lips curled up at Keith's tentative enquiry. “It shows,” Ulaz continued lowly, and Keith heard a body being slammed on the ground rather than seeing it, followed by breathless laughter. “When you stand beside him.”

The subtlest incline of his head made Keith follow his line of sight out of curiosity, before steel grey flashed with mirth while a hand was offered towards the Blue Paladin, who clasped it tightly before he was hauled up to his feet with similar grins on their faces.

Keith made sure his expression was arranged into something more stoic when he replied, “I try to follow what was required as a team when we train on the field, following his orders was one of it.”

Deflection was an efficient shield when needed to be used, and he thought it would work on most people.

Most people. Unfortunately, it didn't include one of the highest members of the organisation.

“A wise choice,” the smallest hint of amusement in his tone made Keith shift his weight onto one foot. “As it should be. It would make an advantage for you and Voltron when the time comes.”

Keith knew that idle talk didn't exist, as much as the prospect of a joke had hardly ever been indicated between the both of them for the whole time Keith grew up at the main base. This included the fact that Ulaz had barely been there in the first place.

The sentence itself was odd, and the situation of such encounters was making Keith feel borderline squeamish.

“Of course,” he replied slowly, and Ulaz merely shifted his gaze on Keith with the apathy of someone who knew more than they liked to reveal.

It was daunting, almost setting him on edge like all those times when he was assigned to wait for the other members from Zarkon's commander ship to send a feedback to their base, to keep them updated of his latest actions.

“Seeing your own kind has only been so recent made you immediately latch onto one of them,” Ulaz stated, and Keith felt the way warmth crept up his neck while he didn't break his gaze away from the Galra. “The gesture holds some endearment in it.”

The suit provided enough cover for his pale skin, and Keith tried to deal with the growing embarrassment squirming inside his very being at the statement. “That sort of,” he paused, thinning his lips as he intently focused on the mat, where Shiro was going through the basics of self-defence with Hunk. “Camaraderie, is expected the moment I became the Red Paladin. Especially when I finally found the same type of species that shows half of my heritage.”

 _Keith_ was one of the few things that had been shown on the small tablet his mother left with him in the pod. _Human_ and _Earth_ was the other two that described the way he looked from the Galra, where he had been too small of a baby with bright and hairless skin when the members took him in; a single child without parents to care him for.

He would have passed up as an Altean if they smeared some paint onto him and made his hair hide the blunt curve of his ears, but they knew the creature his mother mated with existed somewhere far beyond the galaxies that some didn't know existed.

“Of course,” Ulaz echoed his words. “I was simply pointing out how you don't usually expose about yourself in front of strangers.”

“I don't.”

“Nothing to be ashamed of, as you see,” Ulaz continued, and his light tone made Keith tense more. “The Blade doesn't forbid relationships.”

“As comrades, I'm fully aware,” Keith remarked quickly, feeling as if the heating system of the castle was fused to his skin and was cranked up to several degrees. Then, he glanced at Ulaz again. “Why are you bringing this up?”

His ear flicked away the accusation. “Can't I be curious of things?”

“To the point of misinterpreting it?”

Ulaz hummed shortly. “This bothers you.”

“You don't usually come to stand beside me to _gossip,_ ” Keith said airily. “especially if it doesn't give you any sort of benefit.”

“Of course it does,” Ulaz responded easily, causing Keith to stare at him in mild disbelief. “The excitement of confirming what I've seen with my own eyes is one, and that the simple pettiness that comes with it can be rather satisfying, especially when you want to take a rest from all the work you've gone through.”

Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be some sort of trick, or else, Ulaz wouldn't have the ease of sprouting baffling sentences that Keith usually heard between teenagers of various species every time they had to land on planets to buy some spare parts for their ships, where the markets they went to would hold certain youth that could be considered as his age.

“And,” Ulaz continued in a lower tone. “You know how I've made acquaintance with him before, when I was stationed as his medic. I had to observe him under close care, and I found out he has the heart of someone who will try to see good despite being in unfortunate circumstances. I haven't seen such hope that exists in a creature for a long time, especially when it comes to carrying the title of Champion.”

They watched the way Hunk landed a punch onto Shiro’s shoulder before kicking the back of his legs, but Shiro was faster, and used the outstretched arm as base to flip himself over. Ulaz gave a single nod absentmindedly. “Choosing Shiro as the Black Paladin had been a wise choice.”

Of course, Keith saw how Shiro gave advice to his teammates, how he handled every situation barged into them with grace, how he tried to straightened the quarrel between the Princess and the rest of Galra at the very beginning. Keith knew a good leader when he saw one, and it showed whenever Shiro took over.

There would be some days when Keith would have a glimpse of him during the long nights of plan making. At those times, the mightiest of Shiro's determination had already mellowed down for the night, allowing Keith to see the raw exhaustion underneath; the type of tiredness that stuck on him after being in the arena, one that could easily be morphed into something terrible if treated the wrong way.

His gentle soul prevented that from happening though, encased in its titanium cage from being set free.

Keith found himself looking at how Shiro was pulling back most of his hits as he opted for defense, and it took swift planning before Hunk found his back on the mat as well.

“Okay,” he grunted out. “You got me. Man down.”

Shiro chuckled, straightening his spine. “One more try, and then we're done.”

“Fine,” Hunk groaned as he stood up, adjusting the band he wore. “One more. And then, it's Keith turn.”

Keith raised an eyebrow when his new teammates looked at him expectantly.

“Oh, yeah,” Pidge cut in from where she was leaning against the wall, just a few feet away from him. “We haven't seen you two spar yet, which something that we always do between Paladins as a bonding moment and to strengthen our defences.”

“Getting my ass kicked is not a ‘bonding moment’,” Lance snorted. Then, he grinned. “But, everyone should get a turn in feeling just how hard the mat is.”

Fascinating.

Keith shared a look with Ulaz, who merely lifted an eyebrow at him as a challenge of his own.

_Well? How about it?_

Keith was on his own in this. It said so by the way Shiro himself was standing in the middle of the clearing with a small twist of his lips, waiting patiently with an easiness that seemed to hum around him. Keith only sent Ulaz an annoyed twitch of his nose, who let out a huff of a chuckle when Keith slowly made his way towards the Black Paladin.

“I'd like to see your hand-to-hand combat, if you don't mind,” Shiro addressed him with a roll of his shoulders, and Keith stopped a few feet away as he faced the man. “Three strikes. Who goes down last, wins.”

Keith simply shifted into a stance instead of answering, bracing his feet against the floor.

Shiro’s smile only grew a bit wider. “Alright.”

They didn't move an inch for the next few seconds, taking their time in assessing their component and the situation beforehand. It wasn't until Keith felt the tingle of restlessness crawl up his spine that he began the first strike forward.

To say the least, when Keith's shoulder blades collided with the mat after struggling to get the upper hand of the situation, he could _hear_ Ulaz preening from his place.

Defending his dignity was pointing out that Shiro had his two strikes as well, but Keith wasn't going to make himself whine at the taste of defeat as both of them swallowed in deep breaths.

 _Blink._ Keith looked up, seeing bright grey.

 _Blink._ The ceiling was in his line of sight now.

 _Blink._ Keith turned his head towards where Shiro towered over him, rubbing the back of his neck before offering his hand. “You okay down there?”

 _Blink._ And whatever loose was hidden to prevent anyone from noticing.

“Yeah.” Keith managed, clasping their hands together before he was hauled up.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, Ulaz didn't say anything about his supposed discovery to anyone else.

Keith was hoping it would stay that way until the end of time.

“Is there anything else?” Antok rumbled from beside him, where both of them stood in front of the screen after Thace kept them updated through the Blade’s main base. Kolivan wasn't able to join them as he was still in deep discussion with the rest by the bridge of the Castle of Lions, the hologram of the commander ship still floating in the centre of the round table.

“For now,” Thace murmured, glancing at the shut door. “They’re becoming anxious, and Haggar tightened the security by adding more sentries to scout for any trouble. And it appears that every commander was given a druid for safety reasons, or so they say.” He furrowed his brows. “Communicating with the base would be difficult.”

“They're beginning to suspect something,” Keith spoke out, arms loosely wrapped around his middle. “After what you told us, they're probably trying to leach you out.”

“I know, and I'm doing everything I can to avoid that,” Thace responded wearily. “As it is, I can't have a peace of mind without one of them breathing over my shoulder.”

It was worrying, whatever extra intel that might be vital to the plan wouldn't be able to get through, and that witch would give an excuse to make Thace suffer for the treachery he committed towards the Empire and the emperor himself.

“Have faith, and we _will_ get this through.” Then, Antok used his hip to lean against the dashboard, and it took Keith a second too late to realise the error before Antok continued with complete casualty, “On a lighter note, Keith found a potential mate.”

Pitifully, the force of Keith's glare wasn't enough to stab through his armour.

Thace blinked at them in surprise, before focusing his attention onto Keith alone. “Already?”

Antok snorted. “You make it sound as if he's still a cub.”

“I'm a little surprised, is all,” Thace responded, the twinkle in his eyes bright. “Because he was the one who insisted he didn't need anyone to bond with in his life. When he was younger, he told me it'd be better to die alone as to prevent trouble.”

“Please don't talk about me as if I'm not standing here.” Keith sighed.

“Who is it?”

“The Black Paladin himself,” Antok informed him with a chuckle, his tail flicking lazily behind him. “There might be a possible ceremonial act between the both of them once all of this ends. Sooner, if they’re impatient.”

“Don't make it too big,” Thace advised, glancing at the door again, before shooting Keith a toothy smile. “Because everyone in the universe would want to see it, and most of us aren't exposed to rowdy environments without having the need to be irritated at them, including yourself.”

Us, as in the Blade itself. The thought made Keith groan internally.

“Did Ulaz pull you into this?” he demanded, rubbing the side of his face to get rid of the embarrassed flush. Stupid pale human skin. “Making lies out of me as if we don't have anything else better to do?”

They had the audacity to ignore him. “Ulaz knows?”

“Before I did.” Antok agreed.

“Of course he would,” Thace muttered, and that only caused Antok to let out a bark of laughter. “He thinks he's being subtle in everything, but he won't be able to keep his excitement in even if his life depended.”

“Don't insult your elders like that.”

Something beeped at the other end of the line, and Thace immediately turned somber as he began tapping on the board. “I'll have to leave, the druids are already asking for me.”

Antok nodded, straightening his posture. “Call for us if anything happens.”

“I will.” Thace gave one last crooked smile towards Keith. “Send my regards to your mate.”

“He's not my-”

Thace was already gone, and Keith was left staring at the blank screen to pick up the last of his annoyance.

A large hand clasped on his back, and he lifted his gaze towards where Antok stood beside him, no doubt soaking up his disbelief under the mask. “Why do you deny what you have?”

“Because there's nothing between us in the first place,” Keith insisted, scowling as he stepped aside to let the hand fall. “And yet, all of you keep saying as if there is.”

“We're only observing what we see,” Antok didn't seem perturbed with the gesture and only shrugged one shoulder. “And sharing what we’ve picked up when given the chance is something common between all of us, even you know this.”

“I'm not some experiment that needs to be poked every time you see some changes.” Keith replied flatly.

“It's normal to tease, Keith,” Antok chortled, ruffling his hair that caused the younger member of the Blade to frown deeper. “And it's normal to _be_ teased. While being in that position is hardly tolerable, I'm sure, but it will ease some of the pressure away when loosing up.”

Keith patted his hair down. “I’ll stick to sparring, thanks.”

Then, the screen showed an upcoming call from the castle, and Antok began reaching over to answer. “They’re probably done.”

It was Shiro who greeted them, giving both members a wry smile. “Am I interrupting?”

“Not at all,” Antok answered. “We were discussing about Keith's revelation, that's all.”

Said person bristled slightly. “No, we weren't.”

Shiro's eyes flickered between them; suspicious and curious at the same time. But, he dismissed it quickly to address them both, “Kolivan wants you here. We’ll be needing your input in this discussion if we're going to continue our plan, and if Thace had told you anything that needed to be added or changed.”

“Some, and it's important.” Keith raked his fingers through his hair, realising dimly he hadn't been wearing the mask and cowl as much as he used to do. “What we know for sure is that it's not good news, we might want to be careful the moment we began.”

“Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it,” Shiro assured, giving him another smile of his. Unable to help it, Keith answered back with a smaller one of his own. “Now that with your help, we'll be able to do this properly and quickly. And if we're lucky, we’ll be able to avoid minimal damage.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Minimal damage doesn't exists when we're dealing with Zarkon. To him, it's either all or nothing.”

Shiro hummed in consideration. “Sounds obnoxious. Probably had something to do with the fact he conquered most of the universe for ten thousand years.”

“Apparently.”

Chuckling under his breath, Shiro shook his head. “We’ll see you later.” Then, he nodded at the large Galra. “Antok.”

“Shiro.” The unconcealed amusement made Keith wince, but Shiro didn't notice before he gave a small wave and signed off.

Then, Antok faced Keith. “You forgot I was here for a tick.”

Keith merely turned his heel and began his way out, not caring whether or not Antok was following him. “Kolivan is waiting, and Red and I would leave you if you don't keep up.”

“Avoiding this is futile.” Antok called out, and Keith hastened on his steps when there was another rumble of laughter drifting towards him.

 

* * *

 

Sleep was particularly non-existent nowadays.

What helped Keith from falling face first into the floor was the beverage Pidge had introduced as ‘coffee’; or what was similar of it to what they have on Earth, she had told him monotonously. She dragged her feet across the floor to get to the pot, glasses on top of her head while dark circles dragged below her eyes. Something to make him scourge through the night without having a ton of rocks hanging onto his shoulders, she said.

He squinted at the dark green sludge, and she merely waved away his skepticism while commenting how ‘it works.’

Before adding, “Just don't drink too much and you'll be fine.”

He didn't know how long he stared at the bottom of his cup without blinking.

The doors slid open with a loud sigh, and Keith jumped a foot in the air as he fumbled with his empty cup, only to see Shiro walk in.

Surprisingly, he looked relatively decent after a whole night of dissecting and putting back their plan, going through the minor details again and again that Keith could memorised the whole thing in his sleep. Shiro still wore his Paladin armour, the white and black shell gleaming the slightest bit under the blue lights of the kitchen castle as he made his way towards the pot as well.

Keith blinked when Shiro caught his eye, and paused near the counter. “Keith? You alright there, buddy?”

Shrugging, Keith carefully set his cup onto the island, fingers shaking slightly. “I probably drank that coffee a bit too much.”

Chuckling slightly, Shiro took out one of the  cups from the cabinet, making his fill of that concoction while Keith merely watched tendrils of smoke wafting up blankly. “How many cups?”

“Three,” Keith answered without missing a beat, not dragging his gaze away until Shiro set the pot back in its place. He gave a shrug when Shiro raised his eyebrows. “Four. Dunno. I lost count.”

“Wow,” Shiro responded with a crooked smile, taking a sip. “How do you feel?”

“Okay,” Keith crouched down to pull the dishwasher a little too roughly, wincing when the other used dishes clattered together in protest. He set his cup inside, squeezed between two bowls, before he pushed it close again. Gentler this time. “I guess. I feel a bit tingly.”

“Like you could jump around the moon?”

“Moons.” Keith agreed with a nod, but remembered he was still hidden from sight before bounding up to meet Shiro's gaze, where the man was laughing quietly with his eyes despite not saying anything. Keith felt his cheeks reddening from his actions. “I mean, I haven't drank anything this, uh,” he cleared his throat. “ _energetic_ , since trying one of Antok’s drinks by the base. It's nice and burns down your throat when you take a sip and- I don't mind, of course-”

He stopped himself, flushing harder. “I'm sorry.”

Shiro shook his head. “No harm done, it sounds nice to hear something else other than the words ‘commander ship’ or wanting to shoot anyone.” He swirled the contents of the cup around. “Good thing about this is that it's sweet in its natural form and not bitter like we have on Earth. So, I kinda understand why you drank four cups in one go.”

Keith braced himself against the island, trying to make himself comfortable. “People drink it bitter?”

“Oh yeah, you'll be surprised at how they get addicted to it.” Shiro snickered into his cup. “I know I did.”

Keith wrinkled his nose. “Sounds gross.”

“You'll get used to it, and you'll prefer it bitter the moment you do.”

“It still sounds gross.”

Shiro shrugged idly. “The things you do to make sure you don't get screamed at.”

Keith was still processing the words when the doors opened again, where both Kolivan and Allura were talking in hushed tones as they walked in with ducked heads, no doubt still discussing about their earlier conversation.

Straightening up in Leader's presence was habitual the moment Keith learned the definition of respect, and it was easy to lock himself into that despite having the urge to tap his finger against the surface of the island out of pure restlessness that buzzed in his system.

Like him, Shiro didn't disturb their private conversation as he took another sip, one eyebrow arched at Keith.

Allura noticed the paladins first, and smiled tiredly in greeting. “I'm guessing sleeping isn't working for you too?”

“Not particularly.” Shiro answered, lifting his cup slightly when Kolivan pulled his attention towards them as well. “There's still more of this, it’ll keep you up for the day if you don't feel like sleeping any time soon.”

“From the way Keith can't stop moving,” Kolivan began dryly. “I wouldn't doubt it.”

It took Keith a moment to realise that his fingers had found themselves fiddling with the knife by his waist, the unmistakable sound of the blade being pulled in and out of its sheath was cut off abruptly the moment he froze. Three pairs of eyes watched the way he winced, and he slowly slid back the blade into its casing. “Sorry.”

When he met Kolivan's eyes, there was something odd about the way he was looking at him, and the adrenaline rush in his veins wasn't helping Keith in making sure he stayed perfectly still under his Leader's careful observation. Then, his eyes shifted towards where Shiro was talking to Allura, before going back to Keith again with a slight furrow of his brow.

It all clicked at once.

Keith felt mortification dropped to his feet when Kolivan began talking to him next.

“Should there be any children,” he spoke, clear as the ship's windows, and as stiff as Keith himself as both of them held a stare down in their own little bubble of uncomfortable advances and parenthood role-playing. “The members would want me to make it vital for you to come visit when the time comes. An order, if you desist.”

Keith licked his dry lips. “Does it have to be an order?”

“If you desist,” Kolivan gruffed out in repeat, clearly not wanting to be in this kind of situation as much as Keith did. “We expect a call before you arrive.”

“There would always be a call before anyone arrives,” Keith muttered weakly, dragging down a hand at the side of his face. “And I can't make any promises of it in general.”

Nodding, Kolivan only took the cup of mutated coffee Allura had put on the island for him, and left without another word.

A sigh heaved out before he could stop it, and Keith lifted his head to find the other two occupants staring at him, and what irked him more was the knowing glint shining in Allura's eyes while she took a pointed sip of her beverage.

Keith tried not to think too much of the way Shiro’s face was beat red as he finished off his drink with a loud gulp and a tilt of his head.

Running his tongue over the front of his teeth, Keith knew Zarkon was willing to blast him into a void if he only made a show of stumbling into fire range.

Tragically effective, no matter how desperate it would seem.

Keith pushed himself off the island. “I’ll be at the training deck.”

Hitting the gladiator might flush out all the pent up energy he was dealing with, and hopefully, he’d be able to think calmly without wanting the need to scream every time any one of the members decided they were trying to be helpful on his behalf.

Keith only hoped they weren't going to give Shiro some _talk_ that would surely include threats, making it seem like it was only a passing thing that they'd laugh about, before covering it up with some jokes that would only make Keith cringe.

If that were to happen, he would _beg_ Zarkon to kill the embarrassment of having too many father figures for the whole time Keith lived on that base, to the point that the tyrant himself would be uncomfortable to end his life and let him suffer anyway.

Ah, well, at least, they were able to accept Shiro as his person of affection.


End file.
